


Love Conquers All

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Mattex; on set of the 50th anniversary. (matt, alex, david, billie, jenna, john hurt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this such a long, long time but apparently never did anything with it. Maybe I didn't like it at the time... but I think it's cute and you guys deserve to read it, so...
> 
> Enjoy x

David pulls Alex aside after she and Matt excitedly inform him and Billie about their relationship. The BBC are filming the Fiftieth Anniversary special of Doctor Who for the next few weeks and Alex had decided it was finally time to unleash their little secret.

“Congratulations, Alex,” David says in his softer Scottish accent.

“Thank you,” Alex smiles. She and David had got on well during the brief time they worked together on ‘Who’.

“You seem happy,” he starts, acting almost as though he were her brother.

“I am,” she replies bashfully.

“And _he_ definitely appears to be happy.”

“Yes,” she giggles, “he is. I’ve made him wait a long time for this.”

“Why is that?” he frowns at her quizzically.

“Well, because I wasn’t _sure_.”

“Sure of what?”

“I don’t really know...” she shakes her head.

“You weren’t sure if he loved you?” He offers. He loves Alex as a friend and doesn’t want to see her get hurt. On the few occasions he has met Matt he has found him to be a wonderful, together actor; and he has taken ‘the Doctor’ on very well. But he’s unfamiliar with him as a man; he doesn’t know what kind of person he really is.

“Oh, god no,” he shakes her head vehemently as she looks up into his face, smiling at the concern in his eyes, “I’ve always known how much he loves me.”

“Then what ... ?”

“I wasn’t sure I loved _him_ , I suppose.”

“But ... you do?”

“Of course I do. I love him more than I ever thought it possible.” She beams as she catches Matt watching them from the corner of her eye, waving at him subtly.

Matt knew David would probably be concerned for her and he knows they need to talk it through, so he decides to leave them to it; busying himself with informing the crew and phoning his agent.

“He’s very young Alex,” he frowns, folding hi arms as he considers her.

“I know he is but...” her hands fly to her hips, “wait, are you calling me old?”

David laughs. “No, of course not. No one could ever call you _old_ Alex, you’re radiant.”

“Hmmm,” she considers him for a moment before relaxing again. “I know exactly how _young_ he is David, it’s one of the things I was wary of; I don’t care what people write about me, I _am_ old, I’m near the end of my career anyway, but _Matt_... He’s just so young and _so_ talented and right at the beginning of his career. I’d hate to be the cause of his destruction.”

“You won’t be, Alex,” he rests his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

“Won’t I?”

“No, not at all,” he looks her right in the eye. “Alex, you are magnificent. Everybody loves you. But you and Matt; if you truly love each other, which it seems you do, then everyone will see it; they’ll see that it’s _real_ and then nothing else matters. As long as you two are true to yourselves, then nothing the press says; good or bad, can harm you or your careers.”

Alex feels tears spring to her eyes and she hurriedly wipes them away.

“Just love each other and everything will be fine,” He smiles.

“Does it really work like that?” She frowns at him disbelievingly.

“Yes.”

She wipes more tears away and he offers her a handkerchief.

“Thank you,” she sniffs.

“You’re welcome; don’t want you ruining that pretty face of yours...”

“No, not ... not for that,” she shakes her head, “For everything you just said ... Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he smiles down at her, “If you ever need to talk, Alex, I’m here for you, alright.”

“Mmm hmmm,” she nods, blowing her nose. “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?”

“Oh Alex, I don’t think you have to do _anything_ to have a friend like me ...” he pulls her into a hug, “Or a man who cares for and loves you as much as Matt does.”

She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“We all just love you regardless.”

Alex has never felt so happy in her life; apart from perhaps when she had Salome. She loves Matt, and he loves her. And everyone they have told is _happy_ for them. Granted David had been a little wary, but he’s always been so good to her he’s just cautious; making sure she’s thought it all through. And he approves too.

She spots Matt again, beaming at her from across the set and she giggles, pulling away from David and thanking him once more before racing over to him and flinging her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Cheers erupt around them and Billie wolf whistles, until Steven appears back on set.

“Alright everyone,” he booms in his Scottish brogue. “I know we’ve all had a very exciting morning, but it’s time to get to work.”

Alex and Matt continue staring into each others’ eyes and stealing sweet kisses as people bustle around them to prepare for the first scene.

“That includes you two,” Steven chastises them and then laughs in glee.

“I love you,” Matt whispers to her as they part.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, pecking him on the lips once more before moving off to have her hair and make-up fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x


End file.
